Gasp! Sesshomaru Arrives!
by Rozuial
Summary: Guess what Sesshomaru found a way threw the well and is now attacking Kagome's home and family. This don't look good. Read to find out how this could have happened.


Inu Yasha fic  
  
Gasp!  
Sesshomaru Arrives  
  
It has been over 1 year sence Naraku, The Demon who made Inu  
Yasha and Kikyo bitter enimes and the one responsable for the black  
hole in Miroku's hand is now dead.  
  
Life for Inu Yasha, Kagome and all the others in fudual japan is  
now safe with no worries of attacks from demons. Inu Yasha and his  
brother are now getting along better but Sesshomaru still dont like  
Inu Yasha. Kagome now visits often to fudual japan during the  
weekends makeing sure to bring lots of goodies for Shippo. Shippo has  
grown a bit and grown a bit wiser sence Kagome is teaching him alot of  
stuff like Math, History and such. Miroku and Sango are still  
fighting alot caz Miroku is still a leacher ( that means Pervert).  
  
It is a bright sunny Friday in present japan and Kagome is  
getting ready to head to fudual japan just as her brother Sota knows  
on her room door.  
  
She opens the door" Oh hi Sota" she goes back to her bead to  
keep packing.  
  
Sota walks in slowly with his head held a little low. " Umm  
Kagome.. Could i ask you something?"  
  
" Sure Sota. What is it?"  
  
He looks up at her and becomes brave to say it. " Kagome... I  
like Inu Yasha and was woundering if your ever going to merry him?"  
  
Kagome drops her bag to the floor with her mouth wide open. "  
Sota!" She becomes angry " Why would i ever merry him? Hes rude,  
Stuborn, and well... I would never do such a thing" She picks up her  
bag and heads to the well. Sota goes back to his room to go play.  
  
On the way to the well Kagome's Grandpa approches her and stops  
her at the entrence to the well. He coughs and looks at her" Kagome."  
  
" What grandpa? I have to get to fudual japan right now so im  
kinda in a rush you know?"  
  
He coughs again " Yes i know Kagome but i wanted to ask you  
something."  
  
She sighs and sets her bag down " Ok grandpa. What is it?"  
  
" Well.... Ah..." He becomes flustered to ask but he must " I  
will just come right out with it. Kagome......"  
  
She blinks at him wanting to know whats on his mind.  
  
" Kagome... When will you merry Inu Yasha?"  
  
Kagome falls flat on her back. He body twitches on the ground  
with a blank look on her face. She finally gets up with her fist  
balled ready to strike. ' Why? Why does everyone want me to merry  
Inu Yasha?! I dont want to merry him! Wait. Maybe i do?' She  
shakes her head ' What am i thinking? Of course i dont want to merry  
him' " Umm grandpa. I have to get going."  
  
She quickly grabs her bag and jumps down the well.  
  
Grandpa just stands there looking down the well as Sota stands  
next to him looking down the well also " Grandpa. I dont think she  
will ever merry him"  
  
" We may never know. She has to decide. It is all up to her"  
  
Kagome arrives at fudual japan and looks up inside the well to  
the sky with a sigh ' Why does everyone want me to merry him?'  
  
Kagome hears a fimilar voice from outside the well " Kagome?"  
She smiles and spots a pair of yellow eyes. They are Inu Yasha's  
eyes.  
  
Inu Yasha jumps down and stands next to Kagome with a slight  
smile. " Nice to see you again Kagome." He smiles a little.  
  
Kagome just blinks then comes out of his stare. " Umm. Can you  
help me with my bag Inu yasha?"  
  
Inu Yasha scoops up the bag in one arm then Kagome in the other  
by her suprise and jumps out of the well. Once at the top on the  
ground he sets Kagome down gently.  
  
" Um. Thanks Inu Yasha." She grabs her bike she left there  
next to the well, Hops on and rides slowly towards the villeage where  
all the others are. Inu yasha follows right next to her all the way.  
  
They arrive at the villeage and are greeted but Sango and Shippo  
who jumps up into Kagome's bike basket. " Hi Kagome!"  
  
She stops pedaling and pats Shippo on the head then rubs under  
his chin " Well Hello Shippo." She looks up at Sango who stands next  
to her.  
  
" Hi Kagome."  
  
" Hi Sango. Hows Miroku?"  
  
Sango looks towards the hut where Miroku is sitting. he waves  
at Kagome and she waves back. " Well. he is fine i guess. Still the  
same as ever."  
  
" I see. Well i think i have something he may like."  
  
Sango's eyes go wide " Oh you do?"  
  
Kagome smiles and opens her bag. She looks threw it and finds  
what she wanted, flods it up and hands it to Sango.  
  
Sango takes it looking at it. " What is this?"  
  
" Its called a Magazine. Its a speical type of magazine that  
boys really like in my time."  
  
" Oh i see." She walks to Miroku and hands him the folded  
Magazine.  
  
Miroku takes it and opens it looking at the cover where a half  
naked woman stands infront of a motor bike. Miroku's nose starts to  
bleed a little and he rushes off into the woods with the magazine.  
  
Sango just looks back at Kagome who hands Shippo a Lolly-pop. "  
What was that all about Kagome?"  
  
Kagome looks up and blushes a little " Oh its nothing. he will  
be busy for a while. Oh ya. inu yasha."  
  
Inu yasha walks closer " What?"  
  
" You dont have to be mean right now. I have something for you  
too."  
  
He blinks" You do?"  
  
" Yep!" She chirps and hands him a folded magazine too.  
  
He unfolds it and looks at the cover. " Whats this? Flee Dips  
for dogs?"  
  
" Yep. and i also brought along some flee dip, shampoo and soap  
for you too."  
  
" What?! Oh hell no! Hell no! Im not takeing a bath! I hate  
baths!" He backs up to a tree and Kagome advances with stuff in hand.  
  
" Oh like hell you are! If you plan on comming with me back to  
my time for a while you better be clean."  
  
Inu Yasha runs off fast. " Im not takeing a bath!"  
  
Kagome chases him " Yes you are Inu Yasha! Your takeing a bath!  
Now get the hell back here!"  
  
" NO!!! " he wines.  
  
Sango and shippo just watch them from the bike.  
  
Sango whispers to shippo " You think she will catch him?"  
  
Shippo just crosses his arms and nods " Yep."  
  
" Inu Yasha! Get back here!" She growles and stops " Ok. Sit  
Boy!"  
  
Inu Yasha falls straight to the ground stoping him dead in his  
tracks. Kagome walks over to him, grabs the collear of his shirt and  
drags him towards the hot spring. " Let me go! Let me go!"  
  
" NO!"  
  
Kaede comes out of the hut looking around" What is ye yelling  
about out here? Sounds like your killing a pig" She looks to the  
right and sees Kagome draging then throwing Inu Yasha into the water "  
Oh i see."  
  
Meanwhile back at the present time....  
  
Sota is playing in his room with his toy action figures. " Die  
Die You rebble." " Oh no. No. I.. I cant die. Agh!" He lays one  
figure down like its dead. " Hahaha! I am the victor! Noone can  
defeat me or scare me! Hahaha!"  
  
" Sota!" Grandpa calls from down stairs.  
  
Sota puts his toys away and rushes down stairs. " Yes grandpa?"  
  
" Sota. I need you to head to the store room outside and grab 2  
pounds of rice. Were going to have company today."  
  
" Aww... Why do i have to?" he wines  
  
" Sota!" he yells at the boy who straightens up " Sota. Just  
please go get it for me?"  
  
" Aww alright grandpa. " he slumps over a little and walks to  
the door past grandpa who pats his head. He heads to the store room,  
finds the rice, and starts heading back to the house. He looks to the  
well and spots something moveing inside. " Huh?" he sets the rice  
down and walks slowly towards the well. " Ka.. Kagome? Is that you?"  
  
A dark figure steps out of the door entrence to the well. It is  
Sesshomaru.  
  
" Huh? Who the heck are you?" he says as he falls on his butt  
infront of him.  
  
Sesshomaru looks down at the boy and picks him up with one hand.  
" Where.. Where am i?"  
  
Sota looks scared and trembles in his clutches " Your.." he  
gulps" Your in present japan. The year is 2004"  
  
Sesshomaru looks around droping the boy. " So. This is where  
that Kagome comes from." He looks at his left arm " This jewl shard  
in my arm must have let me pass threw that well. How intresting." He  
grins and looks down at Sota who is really scared now. " Tell me  
boy.. Where is Inu Yasha?"  
  
Sota gulps again " He's... He's still in your time. kagome  
left a few hours ago to go there. She... She wont be back for a few  
days..."  
  
Sesshomaru looks around again as grandpa comes running out of  
the house with his taslamen parchments. " Be gone you demon! Be  
Gone!" he throws one of the parchments at Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru jumps out of the way of the peice of paper and then  
grabs sota and holds him infront of him with his right claw held to  
his throte. " Come any closer old man and the boy dies."  
  
Grandpa stops " Sota...."  
  
" Grandpa! help!"  
  
Sesshomaru holds his claw closer to Sota's neck. " Quiet boy.  
Now tell me old man... Where is Inu Yasha and Kagome?"  
  
" Inu Yasha and Kagome are back in your time. Kagome left a few  
hours ago."  
  
" Hmm.. This is getting intresting." he grins again. He then  
drops sota and jumps up high and lands on the roof of the well  
building. " I will be back in 2 days. If Inu Yasha of Kagome are  
not back then i will start killing you.. Humans one by one starting  
with you boy" He points right at Sota who starts to cry. " You have 2  
days to get them here." A passing cloud turns the area dark but when  
the cloud passes Sesshomaru is gone.  
  
Grandpa runs to Sota who is still crying. " Are you ok Sota?"  
  
He keeps crying and holds onto his grandpa.  
  
Grandpa looks around not spotting Sesshomaru then looks down at  
Sota finally. he spots a small cut on Sota's neck. he is bleeding  
but very little " Sota your cut. he must have done this. Lets get  
you inside boy."  
  
Grandpa picks up sota and carrys him back to the house. A few  
minuets later Inu yasha and Kagome come out of the well. Inu Yasha  
sniffs the ground infront of the well where a few drops of bloor are.  
  
" What is it Inu Yasha? Whats wrong? Why did we have to get  
here so fast?"  
  
" Hmm. I know its him."  
  
" Know its who? " Kagome blinks.  
  
Inu Yasha looks at Kagome. " My brother. Sesshomaru."  
  
Kagome gasps. " But how? How could he pass threw the well? The  
only way is..." She remembers finally. When Inu Yasha cut off  
Sesshomarus left arm he went searching for a new one to replace one  
but could'nt, The Naraku Gave Sesshomaru a new arm. A human arm with  
a peice of the jewl shard embbeded in it. " Sesshomaru has that Human  
arm naraku gave him. It has a peice of the jewl in it"  
  
Inu Yasha smiles " I thought so. but something else is here.  
Look" He points to the spot of blood and sniffs it again.  
  
Kagome knees and looks at the spot " It looks like blood"  
  
" Yes and it smells just like you."  
  
" What! I dont remember cutting myself right here."  
  
" No Kagome" he stands uhelping her to her feet " This blood is  
not yours dirrectly but it has part of your scent. Thats what i was  
able to smell in fudual japan."  
  
Kagome thinks " Wait. if its not my blood then... whos is it?"  
She gasps" Sota." She goes running off to the house yelling " Sota!  
Sota!" Inu Yasha follows right next to her into the house where they  
find Grandpa and Sota. " Sota! Are you alright?" She runs over and  
hugs Sota  
  
" ya im fine Kagome. Its just a scratch. " He points to the  
bandaid on his neck.  
  
" Oh thank you." She hugs Sota again almost smothering him.  
  
Inu Yasha just smiles with his arms crossed. grandpa gets up  
and pulls Inu yasha into another room. " So what happened exactly  
here? I can smell my Brother is here."  
  
Grandpa holds out his hands " Hold on. Slow down boy. Yes your  
brother is here."  
  
" I knew it. Where is he?"  
  
Grandpa sighs " That i dont know right now. He vanished."  
  
" So what does he want?"  
  
Grandpa looks at Kagome in the other room then closes the  
screen. He sighs again " he wants you and Kagome. he wants to kill  
you both."  
  
Inu Yasha growles and balls up a fist.  
  
Grandpa puts his hands on Inu's to calm him. " But Inu Yasha.  
he said that if you dont fight him he will start to kill us all.  
Starting with Sota."  
  
" What!"  
  
" Shh!" he covers Inu's mouth. " Not so loud."  
  
" Grr. hes going to pay for this."  
  
" Inu Yasha. I care for my family too much to see them die let  
alone anyone in this time. please protect us? please?" A tear comes  
to his eye.  
  
Inu Yasha sighs then opens the screen a little looking at Sota  
and Kagome hugging each other tightly. " Alright. I will stay here to  
protect you all."  
  
Grandpa remembers what else sesshomaru said. " Oh yes i almost  
forgot. "  
  
Inu Yasha looks at him. " Hm? What else is there?"  
  
" Your brother also said that he will be back in 2 days."  
  
Inu Yasha looks back at Kagome with a smile then back at  
Grandpa. " Dont worrie old man. He will be back in 2 days but there  
will be a waiting party for him here."  
  
Grandpa just blinks puzzled" huh? What do you mean?"  
  
Inu Yasha grins more. " you will see. Just you wait brother."  
  
On the other side of town Sesshomaru is standing at the top of a  
building complex with the wind blowing threw his hair. " I am waiting  
brother. lets finish this once and for all."  
  
Well i hope u liked this fic. Please review. More to come. 


End file.
